Everyone Has to Have Someone
by angelica7021
Summary: What will happen when everything in Booth and Brennan's lives seems to go wrong? horrible summary. please read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was something about his look that said that he was uncomfortable. His jaw was set, his eyes, forward on the road, and unyielding. He couldn't even look at me. And that last part, killed me.

"Booth, look…"

"Bones, how could you do that? How could you keep him in your home and not tell me? I have rebuilt my relationship with Max too."

""I knew that you were not fond of him after arresting him and having to testify at his murder trial. But since he was acquitted, I did not think those feelings changed."

His face remained stoic, but his hand gripped mine over the center console. I knew he was starting to soften. His eyes remained cold, but his jaw relaxed as he spoke.

"I care for you more than anything, Bones, and I hope you know that. But you cannot keep him i your apartment and not tell me. He almost beat me to death with a baseball bat." His casual laugh made it much easier to tell him the next thing.

"Booth, look, there is something we need to talk about, something big, and I need you to listen completely at first."

"Bones, what's wrong, are you sick? Did Max hurt you? Did someone else hurt you? Does Angela know? What's going on?" as Booth panics, a new sense of caring washes over me, in an instant he is opening my car door and leading me towards my apartment.

"Booth, again, I need you to listen to me. Don't question what I am saying because if I don't tell you now, I might explode."

"Well Bones, you know, that is physically impossible considering that a person cannot combust nevertheless explode. You taught me that." He responded with a charm smile.

My heart softened, yet again. The charm smile he uses on me, since the beginning, 5 years ago, still makes me melt inside, even though I know it is scientifically impossible. I still cannot help but love this man with all parts of my being, even though love is a chemical signaling, not a feeling from the heart. But Booth has made me change my views on love, marriage, and most importantly trust. As I am fishing out my keys, he already has my door open and is pulling my bag off of my shoulder. Booth helps me out of my coat and turns on the light in the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything, Bones?"

"No, but help yourself, I am going to get changed real quick, and then we must talk."

I peel off layer after layer of clothing, because after that stint in jail, I need to throw out these clothes. I change into Booth's old black FBI t-shirt and his sweats. I'll never concede to him that I sleep in them. But his smell is embedded in it, and that smell makes me feel safe.

"Booth, can you sit down on the couch, and get comfortable, it's going to be a long night."

"Alrighty Bones, whatever you say."

I sit down on the couch, crossing my legs and zipping up the sweatshirt to cover up most of the logo on his shirt. He catches my action and starts to zip it back down. His eyes widen and the corners of his mouth turn up at the sight of me in his shirt.

"Wow, Bones, I was wondering where my shirt went."

"Okay, don't worry about the shirt, I'll wash it for you later. But I need to talk, and you need to listen."

"I am all ears Bones."

I open up my mouth to talk, and the words escape me. My emotions start flowing out before I can even say a word, and he can see that in my eyes. I want to launch into the very ending and forget all the other formalities, just so I can see his reaction. But I need to do this the right way, and skipping everything else, all the good and bad, was wrong.

"There was something missing from my life when I met you. I had very few friends other than those I worked in close contact with. There was never anyone who cared enough about my wellbeing before you. That's why I compartmentalize so well. I shut myself off and assume that everyone's agenda is to hurt me."

Booth goes to open his mouth, but I put my finger on his lips. He quickly grabs my hand for emotional support. But in order to focus, I pull away.

"When you first showed up 5 years ago, I hated you. And I'll be completely honest. You made me feel. You made me experience emotion at its height. And that scared me. As I got to know you better and how you work, I got attached. I found myself wanting to call you or text you all the time. I became infatuated. And it wasn't because you were "Sex on Legs" as Angela dubbed it."

"I could no longer compartmentalize as good as before. When you got shot in the Checkerbox, not long ago, my world unraveled. All that I had known, was gone. And you know how I am. I like things to be constant. And you were that one constant. And all that was gone, you were dead, and my life was heading for trouble. I fell into a deep depression, and I wanted nothing more than to see you again. My brain was working on overdrive. But my heart, was breaking apart. I will be the first person to concede that scientifically, it could not happen, but because of you, and what you taught me, I knew my heart was breaking."

I look up at Booth, only to see a tears running down his face. I cupped his face with my hands and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I needed to finish, and I was almost done. My heart was racing, and his was too as I put my hand to his chest. Directly beneath his shirt, I knew was the scar from the Checkerbox shooting.

"When you came back, from the dead, metaphorically, I was pissed. Royally pissed. My trust was shot, and my heart was just starting to cope with your death. Seeing you was essentially like electrocuting me. I was in shock. But I was more than happy to see you again. I realized, that after that, there was something in my heart that could never let you go again. And this is where my heart takes over for my brain."

I take a deep breath in and hold it. This I know, is the moment of truth, and if he doesn't feel the same way, my heart may break again.

"Booth, this is your doing. You made me feel with my gut and my heart. I have to tell you something." His eyes were totally focused on mine, and as I stared down into his chocolate eyes, I knew he predicted what I was going to say. "I feel, yes feel, that this is a mutual emotion. I love you Booth, with every bone in my body, with every fiber in my neurons, with every chemical signal in my brain. I love you."

"Bones…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bones…"

His expression was priceless. There was joy in his eyes, but also a darkness I have never seen before. His eyes turned from chocolate brown to almost black, and there was something unnerving about it.

"Bones, there is something I let you know about too. Something I should have done a long time ago."

I shuddered, thinking he was involved, or back with Rebecca, and felt my heart starting to ache. He squeezed my hand and looked into my eyes. His black eyes were no longer unnerving. He cupped my face with his hands and moved closer towards me. While looking into the depths of my soul via my eyes, he pressed his lips against mine. If I could have caught on fire, I would have. Gently he caressed my face with his thumb. He once again pressed his lips to mine, and instead, ran his tongue over my lips. Feeling a sense of electricity between us, I climbed onto his lap, all while not breaking the kiss. I granted him entrance. As our tongues danced around, I felt a connection. As much as I wanted to keep going, I needed oxygen. As I caught my breath, I looked into his eyes that had cleared out and were the same dreamy chocolate brown.

"Yes, Bones, if you didn't get that, I feel the same. I love you too."

"Oh Booth, you have no idea how much I wanted you to have the same feelings. I was afraid that you were back with Rebecca or involved with someone else when you didn't respond quickly."

"Bones, I have loved you since the day I met you. My love for you has just developed more and more every day I have spent with you. But I want to take this slow. I don't want to mess it up."

"Oh trust me, Seeley Booth, I have all the time in the world."

I kissed his lips quickly and worked down his face. Laying a series of quick kisses on his jaw line, I moved down onto his neck. Making room for me, he leaned his head back and grabbed tightly onto my waist. Covering as many spots as possible, I showed him just how much I loved him. A low groan from his chest agreed with my actions. As much as I wanted to keep going, it was late, and I knew if I didn't stop now, I never would.

"God Bones, you know how to kill a man, don't you?"

"Booth, I am exhausted, and its late. I think I am going to hit the sack."

At the conclusion of my last phrase, a smile crept across his face. "You used it right, Baby."

"Booth, do you want to stay here tonight? Its late, and I don't want you to drive."

"Bones, are you ready for that? Are you ready for us?"

"Seeley Booth, if I wasn't ready, would I have kissed you like that?"

"I guess not, but no funny business Temperance Brennan. I am warning you."

As I led him to my bedroom, he stopped at the doorway.

"This is monumental, Temperance Brennan's bedroom. The place I have always dreamed about being in. Its almost like a temple."

"So Seeley Booth, you dream about me?" I asked while tracing my finger down his chest.

"Why yes, I do, and you are wearing much less in every dream."

"What happened to no funny business, Seeley?"

"Oh, I didn't place limitations on myself, cause I have the ultimate self control. You on the other hand, I cant vouch for."

I peeled off my sweatpants revealing a pair of short shorts that had FBI printed on the butt. A few weeks ago, while contemplating my feelings, I had a pair screen printed for his eyes only. Turning around so he could see, Booth lunged across the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You know things like that, the stunt you just pulled, really tests my self control. You know how badly I want this" he gestured to the bed.

Booth had me pinned to the bed, arms above my head. He was straddling my waist so that I couldn't wiggle free. Considering the situation, I had the advantage. I craned my neck around to see where his feet were. I lifted my upper body to make him think I was trying to kiss him. As he leaned down laughing, he had to loosen his grip a bit. I took control of this slip-up and I linked my feet with his ankles. I flipped him onto his back. I then had the advantage. Splayed out on his back, I straddled his waist, smiling seductively.

"Ahhh, so you think you can outsmart me? Do you Seeley?"

"Apparently, I slipped up. What are you going to do about it, Temperance?"

"Torture you endlessly, that's what Seeley Booth. I am going to make you suffer."

I tucked my legs tight against his body to prevent him pulling the same move. With him secured under me, I put my hands on his chest. With one hand, I pulled off his thin black t-shirt. With the other hand, I traced over the tattoo on the inside of his wrist. His chocolate eyes were slowly darkening. With his perfectly sculpted chest exposed, I ran my free hand across it. His eyes were now black with lust. A growl escaped from his mouth. Knowing this was pure torture for him, I leaned in closer and left my mark. A nice hickey on his neck was all I had to do to leave him in a pile of FBI shining armor.

"Bones" he gasped, "you are such a tease."

"well, I told you that I was going to make you suffer."

Trailing my finger down, I slid down his body and off the bed. I sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door. Sliding down the door, I sat down on the floor and laughed hysterically. I knew that within 45 seconds he would be busting down the door. And without fail, Booth pushed the door open.

"You know Temperance Brennan, for such a small woman, you pack quite the punch."

By this point I was on my feet standing directly in front of him. He advanced on me and pinned me against the wall. Booth moved forward and leaned his head on my shoulder. Instinctively I ran my hand through his short brown hair.

His lips brushed against my ear, whispering, "pick your side of the bed first."

I couldn't help but just melt as he walked away, now clad only in boxers. As I gained my composure, I walked back into the bedroom, to see him sitting at my desk. Booth was patiently waiting for me to choose a side to sleep. I can appreciate a man like this.

"I'll take the left, if you want the right?"

"Sure Bones, whatever, its your bed."

I pushed the covers back and slid in, only to feel the bed dip slightly when he climbed in. Laying on my right side, I was laying on the very edge of the bed. This was not a normal occurrence for me. I imagined Booth sleeping in my bed only when naked. From what I could feel, he was most likely facing me. I quickly turned over to find his brown eyes staring at me. If there was one thing about a new relationship that I was afraid of, it was this. How would we sleep together, but not actually "sleep" together?

"C'mon Bones, come here."

"Booth, I really need sleep. I am pushing almost 24 hours without sleep."

He pulled me from across the bed into the nook where his arm met his shoulder. Feeling his chest rise and fall gave me a sense of security. He was warm, and I found that my body could truly relax like this. I turned my body towards his and snuggled in.

"Seeley, I have dreamed about sleeping like this for a while. I am more than happy to stay just like this."

"Bones, having you here, like this, is more than I ever wanted in life. Just like this, I am most comfortable."

"Seel, this is much more than enough."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As my eyes fluttered open, I realized that what I thought was a dream, was not. Booth was laying in bed beside me, and the space between us was too much. Trying to make my movements as swift and soft as possible, I slid right into the crook of his arm, tracing out the scar on his chest. His eyes slowly opened and peeked over to me. A smile spread across both our faces as the warmth between our bodies was mutually shared. Booth kissed the top of my head as snuggled in as close to his chest as possible. I could stay like this forever.

"Do you have Parker today?"

"Yep Bones, I do. We were going to hang out at the park because its going to be sunny and warm. Want to join?"

"I don't want to intrude, but are you going to tell Parker? About us?"

"Bones, what are we?"

"You are my love, my everything. Anything and everything I could have ever hoped for. You are the warm body in my bed that I have been yearning for, the charm smile that has melted my insides for years. You are what I want, my husband, my confidant, and my lover."

"Bones, hold on, husband?"

"Why yes Seeley Booth, you heard me correctly, I want you to be my husband. I want to get married in a big church just because it would make you happy. Plus Angela has to be able to plan it."

"Temperance Brennan, you would get married in a church? For me?"

"Yes, for you, I will."

After a quick kiss on the lips, we rolled out of bed, literally. The sheets were all tangled around my legs, and I hit the floor with a loud thump. Booth gazed over the side of the bed, laughed and flashed the charm smile. After detangling myself, we walked into the kitchen, hand in hand. Just the feeling of his hand intertwined with mine left me tingling. The spark was strong. Bringing our hands up, he kissed my hand, but was careful to not sever the connection. In my rational and logical mind, I never thought that there would ever be a time where I would rely on my heart over my head.

"What's swirling around in that pretty little head of yours Bones?"

"First, Booth, call me Tempe or Temperance, Bones is for work use only, Tempe, is for home use."

"Alright, then that goes both ways, call me Seeley at home, and Booth at work. Okay? Now what are you thinking about Tempe?"

"I'm thinking about what it would be like to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. I'm thinking about if you felt the spark between our hands just now, if you felt the love radiating off of me. I'm thinking about what it would be like to be Doctor Temperance Booth."

A shocked look came across his face, and for one second, I thought he was going to run. He let go of my hand and turned slightly toward the window. After taking a deep breath, he looked back at me. Cupping my face in his hands, he talked.

"I think it would be wonderful, pure ecstasy to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of our lives. I'm thinking that the spark, could have set me on fire. I'm thinking, I couldn't ask for anything more than to have you for my wife."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I sighed. But it wasn't a sigh of discontentment, it was a sigh of pure enjoyment. He loved me, and I loved him. It took us 5 long years to realize that small fact. There was nothing more I wanted than to spend the rest of my life with him.

Releasing my face and laying his hands down on my waist, he squeezed. I looked into his eyes, and for the first time in my life, I could do what he taught me I could read emotions. His eyes yielded nothing more than love and relief. Realizing that I had just looked into his soul, he dropped his head and leaned it against my shoulder.

"I'll be right back, I need to get something from my suit jacket."

He turned and left me standing there, a little worried, but overall content. I turned to the countertop and started prepping coffee. I was going to need a lot to get through today. Parker would either be really upset or really happy. I was desperately hoping it was the latter.

I head quiet footsteps behind me. Booth's right arm was behind his body, and his left arm guided me into a chair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The look on his face was serious and unyielding. His eyes were guarded as he pulled a chair right in front of me. I didn't know what to make of it.

"Temp, I bought this a while ago for you. For you to promise me, that if anything were to ever happen to me, you would wear this, for me, for your protection. To remind you that I am always watching over you, even if I am not doing it physically."

"Seeley, what's going on? Are you leaving the bureau?"

"No, I'm not. The bureau is only part of my life. You are now one part, and Parker is another."

"Then what are you talking about?"

From behind his body, Seeley pulled a black velvet box out. He opened it up to reveal a ring. He removed the ring from its box and handed it to me.

"Read the inscription please, it's important to me."

"Okay."

_ Bones, I'm still watching over you. I love you. Seeley._

My eyes started to tear as he took my face in his hands.

"Baby, I bought this after my brain surgery. I knew that I loved you more than anything. But I didn't know if you had the same feelings. But I couldn't leave you with nothing if I were to ever die. So I got this ring, hoping that you wearing it would keep you safe. I know you said objects have no intrinsic value, but I believe they do."

"Seel, this is more than anything I could have ever asked for. But I am a little confused. Are you asking me to promise to stay with you until you die? No marriage at all?"

"My dear Bones," his face completely serious now, "I want you to promise to stay with me until we get engaged and married. Think of this as an early engagement ring."

My eyes sparked with joy as I wrapped my arms around his neck and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Holding it for a few more seconds, he released me, trying to catch his breath.

"So, I'm assuming that's a yes?"

"Of course, Seeley Booth. I will stay with you until the end of time, if that's what it takes."

As we pulled apart, I longed to be in his arms again. We had to get moving and quickly, because Parker was supposed to get picked up in an hour. I quickly got dressed into cropped jeans, brown leather flip-flops and a white t-shirt. As I was putting the final touches on my face, Booth appeared behind me. Pushing me against the countertop, he whispered in my ear, "You know, I can see your body much better without all these clothes on."

"Seeley Booth, you need to think of your son. We will be late if you keep going like this. We still have to go back to your apartment so you can change."

"Oh fine, party pooper. Let's go then."

We barreled out of my apartment, with Seeley locking my door. As I was heading toward the elevator, I felt a strong hand on my lower back. Now that I know how we both feel, his hand has a permanent place there. Stepping into the elevator, his eyes darken. I now know that look, and as much as I prepared myself for it, I wasn't ready for what came next. He pushed me gently against the wall and kissed my neck, leaving a hickey in every spot his lips came in contact with. The spark from his lips to my neck elicited a groan. Pulling away, he flashed his brightest charm smile possible.

"That was for last night." he whispered, pointing to the now inconspicuous hickey on his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The car ride was no longer filled with bickering about when I was supposed to eat, or how late I was staying at work, it was a lovely silence that was broken only when "I love yous" were whispered over our joined hands. Pulling up to his place, I pulled out my key and beat him to the punch. His apartment was open and I stood in the doorway, stunned.

"What the hell happened? Did someone break into your apartment?"

"No Tempe, its just a mess. But I'm a guy so, you'll have to learn to deal with it."

Leading me back into his bedroom, I stopped in the doorway. Mimicking what he did last night in my apartment, I spoke.

"Wow, FBI Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth's master bedroom. What a sight. I never would have thought we would walk in here fully clothed. If only."

"Yeah, Bones, you know, I think your room is a temple, and you can't even step into it? Honey, you better learn, cause you are going to be spending much more time in here. Not to mention with much less on."

"Will you get dressed? We have to go pick up Parker in like 20 minutes!"

"Can you pick me out something while I jump in the shower?"

"Sure. But be warned, Seeley Joseph Booth, I am picking something I like on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He pecked me quick on the cheek and started peeling off his clothes as he made his way into the bathroom.

By the time he hit the bathroom door, all I saw was perfectly tanned and toned legs and a nice butt. He turned his head around quickly and beckoned me forward. It felt like I had cement shoes on. But by dragging my feet along, I advanced on his position in the doorway of the bathroom. Reaching to snake his hands through my hair, I lay my hands on his lower back, just above his tailbone. A slight shiver escaped from him as my cold hands touched his fiery hot skin. With his hands on the nape of my neck, I reached down and gave his butt a quick, but firm squeeze. Before he could react, I was out of his grip and in his closet. From my defended position behind all his suits, I yelled.

"Get in the shower you dirty Special Agent!"

"Oh Temperance, you are going to get it tonight!"

And with that last remark, the bathroom door slammed shut. I forced myself to think about tonight. Was he really planning on getting me into his bed? Am I ready for that? In the past, I have made the mistake of jumping into bed too quickly. Just look at what happened with Sully. I quickly squashed all fears of tonight and started sifting through Seeley's clothes. I picked out a pair of cargo shorts I knew fit tight to his firm butt as well as accentuated his toned legs. As for on top, I would prefer for him to go shirtless, but that's just a little too much too soon. I picked out a thin, black v neck t-shirt like the one he was wearing last night. This one had silver stitching. I recognized it because I had gotten it for him for his birthday last year.

"C'mon Bones, have you picked out my clothes yet?" he screamed from the bathroom.

"Yes, darling, I will bring them to you right now, " I responded back, trying to sound as domestic as possible.

"Why thank you wifey."

I had laid out on the floor in front of his bed, different shoe options. On the left, there were brown leather flip-flops that coordinated with mine. I didn't know if he was ready for wardrobe coordination yet. On the right, which I thought was a better option, was a pair of Nikes that made the muscles in his calves bulge with every step he took.

Upon hearing the bathroom door open, I turned toward the window, knowing that he would come to me and wrap his arms around my waist. Doing exactly what I had predicted, he asked softly, "Are you trying to sex me up, Temperance Brennan?"

Turning towards him, I asked back, "Why would you say that Seeley Booth?"

"Well, you picked the tightest shorts I have, along with a black t-shirt that defines my biceps and triceps. You picked sneakers that make my calves bulge. You really picked something that you liked on me, didn't you?"

"Of course, that's what I said I was going to do. Would you expect any less from me?"

He gave my waist a squeeze as he bent down to grab the sneakers. Tying them onto his feet, I looked at his neck and realized that the hickey was really noticeable now. I blushed, and him seeing this, asked what was wrong.

"Did you see that hickey on your neck? It's super visible."

"Did you look at your own neck Temperance?"

My eyes widened. I rushed into the bathroom and noticed that there were two hickeys forming on my neck. One on each side. Walking back into the bedroom, I pulled out the cover-up from my bag. Going back into the bathroom, he questioned my intentions.

"Are you trying to cover up that I love you so much?"

"No, I just don't want Parker to think that I'm some trashy scientist. That's not the impression I want to make on your son when he finds out we are involved."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about it that way Bones. Lemme put a cold spoon on mine."

"Why don't you just let me cover it up?"

"'Cause make up is for girls, I am not a girl. I thought you would have noticed that when you squeezed my butt."

I shrugged and laughed, all while following him into the kitchen. I watched as his calved bulged out and I wished I could just run my hands down his legs. He caught what I was staring at a sashayed into the kitchen. Opening his freezer, he got out a frozen spoon.

"You actually keep a spoon frozen? Use it often?"

"No woman, I only use it when the occasion comes up. And lemme tell you, it hasn't come up in quite a while."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leaving Booth's apartment a minute or so later, I climbed into his SUV quickly so to avoid Rebecca freaking out at him. Driving like a maniac, we managed to make it to Rebecca's house and only be five minutes late. We lucked out majorly. As we both strode up to the house, the door swung open unexpectedly and Parker barreled out the door and into Booth's arms.

"Hey Parks, how are ya bub?"

"I'm good dad. Is Dr. Bones spending the day with us?"

"She is Parks." Leaning down to whisper something into his son's ear, Parker quickly turned around, giggling.

As Booth went to go talk to Rebecca, I kneeled down to be on the same level as Parker. He skipped over to me, wrapping his small arms around my shoulders. Into my ear, he whispered, "Dr. Bones, you look beautiful today. Plus your hair smells like vanilla."

He flashed the Booth charm smile, which was just as powerful as his fathers. I returned his hug and whispered into his ear, "Well Parker, your dad has good taste in shampoo. He picked this out for me. So you can thank him."

Booth was walking back toward us with a smile on his face. Parker looked at him, then back at me and smiled.

"Dad, Dr. Bones' hair smells really good, like vanilla. So thank you."

Seeley's eyes flashed up to mine and he smiled. His hand fell into his familiar spot on my lower back, and his other hand on Parker's shoulder. Helping Parker into the backseat, I launched my surprise on the two.

"Parker, are you staying at your dad's for dinner?"

"Dad, am I staying?"

"Yeah, Parks, you are."

"So Parker, how would you like if I made my famous macaroni and cheese for dinner?"

"Yes, Dr. Bones, I would love that."

"As long as it's okay with your dad."

I looked over at Booth and realized that he was on Cloud 9. His eyes were a little wet, but I didn't question his reasons. I figured he was just happy that Parker and I were happy.

"Yeah Bones, that sounds great."

Booth pulled the car into a spot at the park. Parker undid his seatbelt and was out of the car before I could even open my door. He reached up for my car door handle and pulled. He escorted me out of the car and shut the door behind me. He was so much like his father. Booth saw this exchange of pleasantries and smiled. We casually walked over to an open area with Booth holding my left hand and Parker having my right. It felt good to be loved. Booth laid out the blanket and told Parker to swing on the swing set nearby. Booth rolled over on his stomach and looked deep into my eyes.

"Tempe, you know what scares me more than anything?"

I shook my head.

"The fact that every day, Parker, is turning more and more into me. There are some things about myself that he really shouldn't aspire to be, like a sniper. But the way he opened your door, he may just be a Ladies Man in the future."

"Booth, you raised your son to be respectful to women, and that's what he just did. He is just as gentlemanly as yourself. You should be proud of the son you have raised."

"Temperance, in the car, I realized that you would be an awesome mom. You talk so easily with Parker, and it brought tears to my eyes, which I gather you noticed. There is nothing I want more than to see you happy."

"Seeley Joseph Booth, do not cry on me. I am so happy with you, with Parker, with my life at the moment that there is nothing more that I could possibly want."

I intertwined my hand with Seeley, all while letting him finger the ring that was on my hand, I looked up into his eyes, and kissed his forehead.

"You know Bones, that's my job." Booth kissed me gently, but passionately as we heard giggling from behind us.

"Ewwww. Please stop."

"Parker, I guess you have just figured out, since you are very intelligent, that your father and I," I gulped looking over at Seeley, "are dating."

"Yeah, I kinda figured when you showed up and had a ring on your hand. Dad showed it to me a while ago and asked if I thought it was nice. I knew it was for you, even if he didn't tell me. Dad told me it was a promise ring."

"Parks, what do you think about all this? Me and Dr. Bones?"

He sat down on the blanket with us, looking at both of us then back down at his hands. He spoke, "I think it's great to see you happy again Dad. The way you look at Dr. Bones is the way Mom looks at Drew. You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah, Parks, I do. I love her a lot."

"Dr. Bones, how about you? Do you love my dad as much as he loves you?"

"Parker Booth, you are an extremely sensitive boy. And yes, I do love your father as much as he loves me. I love him with all my heart."

After a long silence, Booth's phone rang. From the ringtone, he could tell it was Cullen.

"Booth."

"Yes Sir. Of course Sir. I'll assemble the Squint Squad as soon as possible. I need to drop Parker off at Rebecca's. ETA 35 minutes. See you soon Sir."

"Parks, I'm sorry, but me and Dr. Bones have a case. I'm going to have to take you home."

"Its okay dad, just stay safe. But I'm happy we got to talk about you two lovebirds."

I smiled at Parker as we walked back toward the car. The ride was filled with laughs and games. As soon as Parker was back at home, we headed back toward the Jeffersonian to get my jumpsuit and kit. As Booth pulled into the parking lot and parked, we got out and rushed in, realizing that our ETA was going to be pushed back a little bit. I didn't even realize that I still had the ring on until Angela screeched.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Temperance Brennan, my office, NOW!"

I followed her dutifully, looking back at Booth one last time. I may not make it out alive after this one.

"You got engaged? TO WHO? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ange, relax, I am not engaged. This is a promise ring. And its someone you know."

"Honey, you finally worked things out with Sully?"

"Nope, Ange, someone much closer?"

I tried to hide the contentment on my face prior to her second guess. But she beat me to the punch then grabbed my face with her hands.

"Seeley Booth, our resident FBI in standard issue body armor gave you that?"

"Yep Ange, we are officially a couple."

The glass breaking screech from her mouth caused everyone to run to her office, thinking that she had finally snapped. There we were, in the tightest embrace ever, tears running down both of our faces. I whispered in her ear, "It says: _Bones, I'm still watching over you. I love you. Seeley. _I'll let you look at it later. But from that screech, I would say Booth will be in here in about 15 seconds."

"FBI SPECIAL AGENT Seeley Joseph Booth, you made a promise to my best friend! And you didn't tell me?" Angela walked over to Booth, pulling him into the biggest embrace, all while reaching down and giving his butt a squeeze.

"Angela Montenegro, this butt is not for your enjoyment anymore. This belongs to Bones."

"Okay, but can I still look?"

"Yep Ange, as long as its okay with Bones."

I swiftly nodded, knowing that I would be sharing every detail from the past two days with Angela. She was the sister I never had and the sister I never asked for. She was everything to me. So I had to share.

The entire team got called out to the crime scene. Angela and I sat in the backseat of Booth's SUV, writing out our conversation for each other.

_Tell me, is he as great in the sack as he looks he would be?_

_ I wouldn't know. :)_

_ You didn't do anything?_

_ Well, define anything._

I squeal from Angela elicited a look from both Booth and Hodgins who were in the front seats. They looked back at their women, then at each other.

"I still don't understand them. I never will, especially Ange."

"Hodgins, she didn't grab your butt now did she?"

"Well last night, dude, she…"

"Stop. NOW. Your sex life is something I do not wish to know about. What happens in bed, stays in bed."

_I'll show you the multiple hickeys on my neck when we get back._

_ Multiple? HUH? I cant wait to hear about this._

_ You should see the one I left on his neck…he had to put a frozen spoon on it._

_ Bren, did he roam? _

_Oh the roaming that went on, was fabulous. His hands were all over me, but I was the first to say I love you._

_That's great Bren, I am so proud of you. Time to start thinking with your heart._

_Thanks Ange, I had a great teacher._

_So when are you getting engaged?_

_I dunno, soon probably. You WILL be the first to know, I can tell you that much. I think I am partially deaf in one of my ears from that last screech._

_Sorry babe, it's a reflex._

"Sorry to totally kill your spill session, but we're here."

"It's okay Booth, Angela and I mutually agreed that the four of us would sit down later and talk about things."

"The four of us?"

"Yeah, she wants to see the, uhh, bruise, on your neck."

"Bones, you told her about the hickey?"

"Hey, she would have seen mine eventually, I might as well tell her now."

The two couples exited the SUV and approached Cullen who was waiting patiently for them. He noticed the ring right off the bat. I followed his eyes to where my hand was laying, across my bag. I quickly stuffed my hand in my pocket and headed toward where all the FBI techs were assembled. Walking only a few feet in front of Booth and Cullen, I heard him whisper, "So you finally told her how you feel?"

"Sir, how did you know it was me?"

"I can tell a man in love Booth, and you are head over heels for Dr. Brennan."

I smiled at the conversation behind me, only to look ahead and see a bus. I immediately stopped dead in my tracks. I hate cases like this. Booth noticed my hesitation toward going closer.

"Tempe, we can do this. We'll do it together."

I breathed a sigh of relief as his hand fell onto my lower back.

"Okay people, you know what to do."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everything about where I was, standing on a bus, with men, women, and children's bodies laying around me, made me involuntarily hug my midsection. I thought about what it would be like to be carrying Seeley Booth's child. Right then, I had made a decision. When I had my kids with Seeley, we would drive them to and from any destination, no matter where it was. I could not run the risk of losing them the way these people had died.

I reached down onto the floor of the bus and picked up a lunch box. I opened it up, not knowing what was inside it. I saw a note scribbled on a post-it note.

_Alexandra-_

_I know today is one of the last days of work for you. And me writing this note brings tears to my eyes. You have made me extremely proud of all that you have done. This internship was a godsend for you. I can deal with your father. I just needed to get you and Jason out of the house, its time that he doesn't hurt you two anymore._

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Mom_

I sunk down onto my knees, and for the first time in my life, cried from the raw emotion in the note. Booth must have spotted my meltdown and came towards me. Lifting me up from under the arms, he hugged my chest. Not being able to speak, I held the note out so he could read.

"Bones, baby, I'm sorry. But we will find Alexandra's mother and give her the peace she needs. I promise you that. We will bring this case to justice."

Slowly, he turned me around to face him. The caring, and unwavering love in his eyes reassured me that all was going to be okay.

Knowing that there was nothing left that I could do at the crime scene, I ordered the bus be delivered to the Jeffersonian garage for a sweep of particulates. Booth guided me back to the SUV and sat me in the trunk. He set his hands down beside my hips and leaned in close to my face.

"Tempe, I know this is hard. I would never wish anyone this type of demise. But there is someone out there who does wish it. So we have to be on top of our game to catch whoever did this. You and the squints and do this. WE can do this."

I reached to his neck and intertwined my fingers. Breathing in his smell, I relaxed instantly. His whole demeanor, his composure, his steel exterior was all I needed to make me feel safe. As soon as Hodgins and Angela joined us, we sat down in the trunk and looked at each other. As if we read each other's minds, Booth unbuttoned the collar of his shirt to reveal his hickey. I on the other hand, rubbed the concealer off of my two hickeys. Angela turned Booth's head to the side to assess the damage I had left him with. Smiling she did the same with my neck. As soon as she was done, she placed a hand on top of both mine and Booth's.

"You guys are definitely going to be happy."

"Ange, can I talk to you, over there?"

"Sure, Bren."

Sliding out of Booth's arms and out of the car, I got concerned looks from both men. Walking to the front of the SUV where Booth and Hodgins couldn't hear , I asked, "Ange, how can you be sure that we're going to be happy? I'm worried."

"Bren, look at yourself," she gestured to the reflection of the hood of the car, "you are glowing. Even in the worst circumstances, like this crime scene, Booth makes you happy. And I know you and you are not worried about being happy. What's really going on?"

"Ange, he wants to 'sleep' together tonight. I don't know if I'm ready for that. I just don't know."

"Honey, talk to him. I know you never voice your emotions. But sweetie, take it slow. Lemme go get him."

"Ange, NO!"

But I was too late. Angela had already pushed past me and was talking to Booth. Seeing him turn the corner, his eyes were deep with worry. He walked slowly toward me with a slight charm smile on. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Baby, what's up? Angela said we needed to talk."

"Seeley, look, I don't want to beat around the bush. But I think that we are moving too fast. I love you, with all my heart, but I don't think I am ready to have sex with you."

"Temperance Brennan, I wasn't planning on doing anything you weren't ready for. I was planning on waiting for you. I have all the time in the world. If you aren't ready, I am definitely not going to push you. What made you think we were having sex tonight?"

"Earlier in the day, you said that you were going to 'make me pay tonight'. From all I know, I assumed tha meant sex."

"Babe, I meant that we would continue what we were doing last night. You know, when you left me gasping for air?"

The laugh that escaped from my mouth surprised me. I looked into his eyes and saw genuine affection. The chocolate brown eyes that were staring back at me were ones that I could get used to looking into. We walked back to the trunk, hand in hand. With Hodgins' back turned, I mouthed to Angela, "Thank YOU."

Feeling burnt out from the day, we all headed back to the Jeffersonian. Angela and Hodgins got out and went home while Booth and I went back to his apartment. As soon as we got into the stairwell in his building, I decided to be impulsive. I pushed Booth against the wall and let my hands rove over his body. Feeling all the muscular definitions on his chest and abdomen, I led him up the stairs and stopped at his apartment door. He was already aroused, and if that wasn't enough, I gave his butt a little squeeze.

"Oh Temperance Brennan, you are a bad girl."

"Well, FBI SPECIAL Agent Seeley Booth, let me show you just how bad."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After wrestling, literally, all over the floor, I finally managed to catch my breath. Booth was laying on the floor next to me, on his back. I put my hand to his chest, which was rising and falling steadily. I felt the scar through his shirt. Strewn across the floor were shoes, coats, bags, keys, Booth's badge, my keycard, and Booth's holster. Clothes still on, I felt something I had never felt before. Excitement. Earlier I was afraid that I wouldn't be ready for sex with Booth. But after my small outburst in the stairwell, I was more than ready.

Laying myself across his chest, I whispered, "Is playtime still an option tonight? Or did I wear you down too much?"

"Tempe, you can never wear me down."

"Oh is that true?"

All of a sudden, I hear a squeal, and for a moment, I feel like Angela is in the room with me. I fish through my pockets and find that I had butt dialed Angela while wrestling Booth. I picked the phone up, and pursing my lips put my open hand over Booth's mouth.

"Ange?"

"Yes, Bren?"

"How much did you hear," putting her on speaker, but with my hand still firmly clamped over Booth's mouth.

"Enough to know that you just invited Agent Studly into bed with you."

"Ange, I'm going to hang up now, but we can talk tomorrow if you want."

"Sounds good, Sweetie. HAVE FUN!"

I hang up with Angela, feeling the embarrassment creeping up my face. That had never happened to me before. Granted I had never wrestled anyone with my touch screen phone in my back pocket. My phone vibrated in my hand, and I saw a text, from none other, but Angela Montenegro.

_USE PROTECTION. UNLESS YOU WANT BOOTH BABIES._

I couldn't help but laugh, but I also couldn't show Booth. There was a pang of maternal instincts that said I wanted a child with Booth as soon as possible. But I knew we weren't at that stage yet. Looking at him, looking at me, I asked my last question again, "Oh is that true?"

"Is your bed still open for occupation?"

"Why yes, Bones, it is. Would you like to partake?"

"I would, yes. Let's hit the bed."

"Bones, its 'hit the sack' or 'go to bed.'"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once again, Seeley led me to the bedroom. But this time I didn't hesitate at the doorway. I followed closely behind him. I still had the know it my stomach, but something Angela had said got me thinking. If Booth and I did stay together, would we have kids? How many?

I must have been too quiet, because Seeley spun me around and planted a light kiss on my lips.

"Baby, what's on your mind?"

"I don't know Seels, I just feel strange."

"Maybe you're just burnt out. Let's go to sleep."

I climbed into bed next to him. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around my body. But not soon after, I felt Booth's arms wrap around me. I relaxed into his chest. Not long after I drifted off to sleep.

***(DREAM SEQUENCE)

Sitting in the Royal Diner, the squint squad was surrounding me. Booth was sitting next to me, with his hand lying on my thigh. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. His hand fingered the ring sitting on my right hand. Thinking it was the promise ring, I chose not to check. Angela and Hodgins were cuddling in the corner, most likely whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears.

"So, honey, how are you feeling?"

"Ange, what do you mean?"

"The baby, Bren, how's the baby?"

I reached down and felt my abdomen. Swollen and stretched, I looked at Booth. Questioningly, I asked, "Booth is this yours? Is this our baby?"

"Tempe, why are you asking me that? What's wrong?"

"I thought you said you were never going to have another child out of wedlock?"

"Bones, you are worrying me. Are you okay? Don't you know we're married?"

Booth held up my hand and pointed at my ring set. A beautiful, large diamond engagement ring that shined in the natural sunlight. A wedding band was sitting directly on top of the engagement ring. I'm married. I got married. That went against everything I believed in. Marriage was an antiquated ritual that I could never see myself partaking in.

"Booth, when did we get married? When did I get pregnant?"

"Baby, we got married 8 months ago. We found out that you were pregnant 5 months ago. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I just need some air. Want to join me?"

"Of course, baby. Let's take a short walk."

I exited the diner with Booth in tow. The fresh air hit my lungs and made me gasp. Booth and I walked down the street, hand in hand, just enjoying each other's presence. Suddenly, a car pulled up beside us. The windows were tinted so the driver could not be seen. Not noticing the car and without proper time to react, the driver lowered his windows and fired two quick shots. Booth, having hypersensitive sniper ears, he heard the cock of the gun. Putting his body in front of mine, he took the two shots to the abdomen. With tires squealing away, Booth managed to squeeze off three shots, one of them breaking the back window.

I flipped Seeley over onto his back and pressed my hands into his wounds. Blood was everywhere, on his hands, my hands, the street, and on my clothes.

"Booth, baby, don't go, please I need you. Please Booth. Please Seeley."

***** (END OF DREAM SEQUENCE)

I shot up in Booth's bed, feeling the warm body beside me. I pulled all the covers off the bed and pulled up Seeley's shirt. By this point, he was half awake. Looking at the clock, it read: 3:27 AM. He stared at me with fear and concern in his eyes. I ran my hand over his abdomen, thinking that he had been shot.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you rubbing my stomach?"

He grabbed my hands to stop me. Feeling his touch and knowing that I had no blood on my hands, I broke down sobbing. He rubbed circles on my back, he whispered, "I got shot in your nightmare, didn't I?"

Reluctantly, I nodded my head, feeling another wave of sobs taking over. I buried myself deep in his chest.

"Seeley, baby, we were married. And I was five months pregnant. You threw yourself in front of two bullets for me."

"Baby, I'm here, I'm whole."

"I know, but still, it scared me to death. Everything was wonderful. I was so happy with you. We were so happy. I want that. Except for the whole you-dying-in-my-arms thing," I put my weakest smile on ever.

"Baby, I will give it all to you."

I leaned over him and put my ear to his chest. He kissed the top of my head as I listened to his heart beat. We laid there for a while before I felt Booth stir.

"Am I hurting you Seels?"

"Well, your elbow is digging into the family jewels."

"You wear jewelry? And I never noticed?"

"No, Bones, the family jewels are…," sighing, "Never mind."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When we woke up two hours later, we continued our routine as usual. I got a shower. Then Booth got a shower. He got changed then we went to my apartment. I got changed and we drove to the Jeffersonian. He dropped me off, but not before kissing me goodbye.

"Bye beautiful," he called out the car window along with a cat call as I walked away.

The case had been put at a standstill. We had identified all the remains but could not pinpoint an accelerant. It was difficult. The stress level was through the roof. Hodgins felt as if he was not doing his job, and threatened to retire. Angela had to take a few days off after identifying a mother who was 8 months pregnant. The whole team got hit hard.

Sitting in my office going over notes, I heard a light knock on the door. I knew that knock from anywhere. It was my baby.

Not looking up from the notes, I greeted, "Hey, Seeley."

"BONES, how did you know that was me?"

"BOOTH, I know your knock. It's light enough to not totally disturb me, yet heavy enough to draw attention."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Looking over notes about the accelerant's properties. Hodgins can't figure it out. He's getting really frustrated."

"Look, let's go home. Get some rest. Sleep on it. Maybe it'll come to you. Plus, its 8:30."

"Alright Baby, let's go home."

After two weeks of the same old-same old song and dance, it finally cracked. The accelerant was a chemically modified gasoline that had no hydroxyl group on it. Hodgins was able to trace the substrate the broke off the hydroxyl group. Luckily, the enzyme was only made by one company in the tri-state area. Booth and I went to go pick up the chemist for questioning. In the car, we got into a heated discussion.

"Booth, why do you have to be like this? So…"

"Like what Bones, uneducated? Is that what you were going to say?"

"No, smarty pants, stubborn. You theorized that Dr. Shaik created this gasoline for this purpose only. To make a gasoline to combust after a certain amount has been burned off is highly inefficient and unethical."

"Bones, then you tell me what he did it for. We know he made this gasoline. But not how it got in the hands of a bomber. Homeland Security is all over my butt for this. I need to close this case. And fast."

"So you're willing to place the blame on an innocent person? What happened to you? I thought you were all for justice."

"I am, but when my techs sweep this lab, I really hope they do bring the person to justice, whether it is Dr. Shaik or someone else."

I huffed, knowing that he had just won the argument. Lately, Booth and I had been butting heads. I don't know whether it is just something that comes with the territory, or if we really aren't as compatible as Angela thought we were. I am going to need to have a conversation with her later. To remind myself to talk to her, I texted her:

_Remind me, we need to talk._

_ Bren, what's wrong?_

_ Booth and I have been butting heads._

_ Alright, we'll talk later._

When we got to Dr. Shaik's lab, we knew something was not right. All the labs on the company property were set up like a campus. Dr. Shaik had his own lab and worked alone. Driving up to the lab, Booth spotted some disturbances immediately.

"Bones, stay behind me. And I mean behind me."

"Alright, cranky trousers."

"Bones, its cranky pants. Pants, not trousers."

Booth and I rounded the corner to the door. The door to the lab was cracked open. This was highly unusual for a chemist's lab. Booth drew his weapon and slowly entered the lab. Clearing the first room, we slowly entered the second room, which was the prep room before the lab. There were chemicals everywhere. Broken glassware lay across the floor. Bunsen burners torn apart. Dr. Shaik's lab had been broken into.

Booth quickly cleared the room and I entered behind him. There was a specific smell that I could not identify. I walked around the 3 separate lab stations. Feeling every surface with a gloved hand, I stopped at the farthest lab station from the door.

"Booth…"

"Bones, what did you do?"

"I think there is an explosive rigged to this table. But I can't bend down to look. Can you bend over and look at it for me?"

"Sure."

Booth kneeled down and peered under the lab station. Indeed, I had found an explosive. By putting my hand on the trigger, I was keeping this building from being blown into smithereens. I asked Booth to describe it to me.

"Okay, there are 4 wires. One of which I know is a trip wire. The other three are connected to a circuit board. The wires and board are attached to a glass box with metal shards in it."

"Okay, the glass and metal is used as shrapnel. I need you to call in the bomb squad. They need to disarm this bomb."

"They are on the way as we speak."

Suddenly, I felt a click. I knew, from what experience I had with explosives, that something had been tripped. We had less than 45 seconds before it exploded.

"Booth, I need you to run. Leave the building. Now."

"No Bones, I won't leave you here. I can't."

"Booth, you have Parker to think about. I can run quickly. I will have about 10 seconds left to run if you leave now."

After giving me a quick glance and an 'I love you,' Booth finally listened to me. He bolted out of the lab. As soon as I fully released the trigger, I had less than 5 seconds to get out. Getting a text on my cell from Booth, it said:

_I'm out. Bomb Squad around the corner._

For the first time in my life, Seeley Booth had introduced the power of prayer to me. I prayed prior to releasing the trigger. I prayed to at least make it out. And not in a body bag. I released the trigger. Bolting from the lab, I passed into the prep room and 75% into the first room when the bomb finally exploded. Sending shockwaves through the building, I knew it was built for an explosion. But to what magnitude, I had no idea. I was thrown at least 15 feet in front of me, right before the door. I tried to crawl out when the building got hit with a second blast. The glass in front of the door came crashing down onto me.


End file.
